Snow Way!
by Princess Dia
Summary: Okay, please forgive the title. I have a reputation for cheesy titles. Anyway, Kenta really wants to play in the snow. His dream comes true! Screw geography and climate facts, we're making dreams come true!


Heya! How you all doing? Southern Ontario is covered in snow and it's freezing. That's where this story came from!

I don't own anything. But if you came for the disclaimer, you can go and check my other stories.

* * *

Everyone has a list of the things they want to do before they die. Here's what Kenta's looks like:

- Beat the Legendary Bladers in a battle

- Win an international competition

- Play in the snow

Snow amazed him. It was frozen rain, for crying out loud! It's white and fluffy and you can play in it. He didn't understand why Gan Gan Galaxy didn't have some fun when they were in Russia.

He had asked them all.

Madoka hated it. She told him exactly why. "It's cold! Really cold." She had told him, waving her arms around. "And _wet_. Yuck! Not to mention you gotta wear about 5 pounds more of clothing. Poofy jackets and mittens and hats and these waterproof boots…" She had shuddered at the thought.

"Y'know, it never actually occurred at the time." Gingka had said while choking down a burger.

Kenta stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

Gingka sipped his milkshake. "I guess… We were all caught up in the excitement of the World Championships and wondering how we were gonna get Masamune back. Yeah, that's it."

"So, you were in a place with snow _everywhere_ and you never even thought about having some fun?"

"Yeah."

"How… _How is that even possible?!_"

Gingka shrugged. "It was a pretty crazy time."

"We had to hurry. There was no time to play." Tsubasa answered with no emotion.

"Tsubasa and the others wouldn't let me play. They're all party poopers. Big, stinky party pooooooopers!"

"Be quiet, Yuu."

He didn't bother asking Masamune. He probably had snow where he was every winter.

Then, a miracle happened. The news said that there was a chance of a huge snowstorm over night. However, the news started warning people of the possible threat 3 weeks before and advised people to get ready just in case.

Kenta woke up as he normally did. He stretched and yawned and shuffled into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He went downstairs for breakfast and then he changed out of his pajamas and opened the curtains of the window in his bedroom.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining which made the snow outside sparkle like a million crystals. Outside, kids were playing. Trees glistened like those small glass figurines his mom kept in a cabinet in the family room.

Kenta stared. Then blinked. Then rubbed his eyes.

It was all there. He wasn't seeing things and he definitely wasn't dreaming.

"Yippeeeeee!" Kenta shrieked as he began jumping up and down.

Immediately, he threw on his snow gear (which his mother had bought just in case a snowstorm did come) and flung the door open.

A blast of cold air hit him. It was quite refreshing, surprisingly. For a Monday, the worst day of the week, it was one of the greatest days of his life. School had been closed and now he finally could make one of his biggest dreams come true.

Kenta stepped out into the snow. It softly crunched underneath his feet. He kneeled down and scooped up a handful. It was so light. It reminded him of sugar.

He threw it into the air and it softly fell down on top of him.

"Hey! Kenchi! Over here!" Yuu was standing on the driveway waving at Kenta. "Isn't this so cool?"

"Oh yeah, it sure is!"

"And no one can stop us from playing! Isn't that awesome?"

"Aw, it sure is!" Kenta laughed. "Do you wanna go to the park?"

"That's what I came to ask you. Let's go!"

The two boys began their walk towards the park. They passed the Tategami brothers out shoveling the driveway. Kyoya was in his usual mood, grumbling about everything while Kakeru was having the time of his life. He was running around, pushing snow with his shovel, singing Let it Snow on the top of his lungs.

"Kakeru, shut your trap. It's only ten in the morning!"

"Aw, come on, big bro! Lighten up!" He grinned at his older brother. "I know! Let's play a game. Whoever sees pavement first wins! Ready, set, go!" Kakeru began shoveling like crazy, flinging snow behind him, not realizing that Kyoya was behind him.

"Agh!" Kakeru shouted as Kyoya dumped a bunch of snow on his head.

Kenta and Yuu laughed and continued walking.

They finally reached their destination.

"Hey, Kenta! Yuu!" Gingka's voice came from behind them. They turned around and saw Gingka running and sliding on a patch of ice, like a skateboarder on a grind rail. Madoka, moving 5 steps per minute to avoid slipping, was horrified.

"Gingka, that's dangerous!" She shrieked.

"No it's not! Come on and try it! Here I'll hold your hand." Gingka grabbed Madoka's hand and slid across the patch of ice. She screamed and held onto him.

"Never…again…Gingka." Madoka muttered threateningly.

"Hey. Hey, Gingka! Madoka! Do you wanna help us build a snowman?"

"Sure, Kenta! Now, how do we build one?" Gingka turned to Madoka.

"Well, you need to make three snowballs. One big, one medium and one small. Then, you stack them on top of each other and decorate with stones and stuff like that."

"Sounds easy enough. Let's do this!"

It took a while for them to make the snowballs. Lots of other kids had joined in and begun helping. Hikaru and Tsubasa had also arrived and offered their assistance.

In about half an hour, everyone stood back and admired their creation. The snowman stood tall, with stones for eyes and a mouth, branches for arms and a carrot nose. People began snapping pictures.

"Hey Kyoya! You missed all the fun!" Gingka waved at a sulking Kyoya who was trailing behind a chipper and bubbly Kakeru.

"Big bro's in a mood right now. He wanted to stay inside where it's warm but mom forced us outside for some fresh air."

"Like shoveling the driveway wasn't enough air. I swear to God, if I get frostbite…"

"Oh boo hoo. Tategami can't stand a little cold air." Everyone turned around to see Ryuga. Ryuto was standing beside him.

"You take that back!"

"Hey Ryuto!"

"Ryuga! Look, I built a snowman!"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Gingka's scream filled the air and a snowball hit Ryuto's stomach.

Ryuto grinned and threw one at Gingka's retreating figure. "Come back and fight like a man!"

"Hmph." Kyoya tossed his hair. "You guys are so immature." He turned to walk away. A snowball hit the back of his head.

"Oops, didn't see you there!" Gingka teased.

Kyoya turned around, his eyes on fire. "Ooh it is SO on, Hagane!" He kneeled down to make a snowball.

"Don't worry big bro! I've got him." Kakeru tossed a snowball, hitting Hikaru by mistake. "Oops! My bad!"

Hikaru fumed and tossed one at Kakeru, hitting him in the stomach.

Everyone was running around, screaming, laughing and tossing snow at one another. It was all an innocent play fight.

Until Ryuga decided it was the perfect opportunity to test whether or not humans can get rolled into a huge snowball rolling down a hill and survive, like in all of those kid books.

Everyone managed to flee in time.

"Darn it." Ryuga muttered as the snowball rolled into a tree and exploded.

"Ryuga, what the heck is wrong with you?!" Hikaru screamed.

He shrugged and winked at her. "Hey, it was all for science!"

"Kids!" Everyone turned around and saw Ryo waving at them from his porch. "Hot chocolate! Come and get it!"

Everyone scrambled and made their way to Gingka's house. They shed their extra layers of clothing and took the warm cups waiting on the table.

Kenta sipped and smiled. This day was definitely going down as one of the greats. His list needed editing too. He could just picture what it was going to look like when he went home, a big line going through the third sentence, reminding him of this wonderful day and that dreams can come true.

* * *

Okay, I have to go. I'm (trying to) work on To Kill A Mockingbird.

Ugh... I miss Macbeth...

Anyway, see ya all next time. Have a great day and review maybe? ;)


End file.
